


Leggendaria principessa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I grandi re [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Multi, PWP, Short One Shot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La principessa leggendaria non è casta e pura come si pensava.Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.Prompt: Originale fantasy: in viaggio per portare in salvo l'eterea principessa, i tre soldati si trovano un bel passatempo... sempre senza disturbare la poveretta, che in realtà cerca di intrufolarsi tra i tre. (bonus se c'è la scena in cui la principessa becca i tre in pieno sesso selvaggio e vuole tuffarsi nel mezzo)





	Leggendaria principessa

Leggendaria principessa

Lei, la principessa della leggenda, eterea e pura creatura che andava protetta e portata in salvo, doveva aveva a che fare proprio con loro tre.

L’intero esercito era stato massacrato, erano rimaste solo le reclute e loro.

Non che loro tre non fossero tra i più capaci, in fondo c’era un motivo se erano gli unici sopravvissuti. No, il problema erano i loro gusti sessuali. Sì, una cosa che alla fine apparteneva a loro, ma che il re non poteva perdonare, sia mai che perdesse la faccia con i suoi sudditi.

Il loro regno era nato tra sassi e sabbia, questo aveva reso gli abitanti duri, coraggiosi, ma anche legati a delle eccessive regole religiose, il loro dio non ammetteva un amore come il loro. Non solo erano uomini che amavano altri uomini, ma per giunta erano a tre.

Non riuscivano poi a staccarsi. L’adrenalina, il sudore, l’essersi salvati la vita tutto il giorno. Persino durante la loro più importante missione non erano riusciti ad evitare.

Avevano aspettato che lei dormisse al sicuro nella tenda, e loro si erano dati alla pazza gioia nella radura nascosta tra montagne, fatta di cenere, davanti al fuoco. Corpi massicci che s’intrecciavano, labbra che si ricercavano assetate.

A dare il ritmo era come sempre Lao, il più giovane, ma focoso. Di solito a comandare in battaglia era sempre il più maturo: il comandante Xing, che iniziava ad avere la barba grigia, ma in quei momenti si dimostrava passivo, quasi docile.

Zion apostrofava i due con epiteti poco carini e parolacce, per nascondere il piacere che provava, si sentiva quasi spezzare da quel desiderio e il suo feroce orgoglio non lo permetteva di certo.

Erano così presi dalle loro attività, che si accorsero troppo tardi della sorpresa.

Lao strillò, interrompendo gli altri due, mentre Zion diceva un sentito ‘cazzo’ nel suo dialetto di paese, quando si trovarono davanti una testolina grigia.

La principessa sospirò pesantemente.

“Ora che finalmente ero riuscita ad imbucarmi, v’interrompete?” domandò. I suoi capelli brillavano argentei alla luce della luna, la sua pelle sembrava ceramica.

“Voi siete una vestale…” gemette Lao.

“Mia signora, una creatura pura come voi, non volevamo certo sconvolgerla” piagnucolò Xing.

“Io volevo solo unirmi” sbuffò la giovane.

Zion scoppiò a ridere.

“Mi dispiace bellezza, ma queste due teste piene di merda sono solo passive. Però se vuoi io sono bi” si vantò, indicandosi col pollice il petto ricoperto di cicatrici.

“ZION!” gridarono in coro Lao e Xing.

“Ah ok, allora starò solo a guardare” disse la principessa.

Zion scoppiò a ridere, gli altri arrossirono vistosamente.


End file.
